Valentine's Day
by Sweet of Live
Summary: Iseng. Silahkan di baca bagi yang nganggur, hehehe.


**A/N; **Aaaaah, iseng-iseng mumpung hari valentine!

Males enggak ada pelajaran yang seru hari ini, Author malah sibuk bengong di kala guru menjelaskan pelajaran selama jam pelajaran di sekolah. Hehe, jadi daripada setres nungguin coklat enggak di kasih-kasih (sama ortu, bukan pacar *plak*), yah mending nulis story deh. Hehehehe...

JOMBLO IS FREE! JOMBLO IS COOL! JOMBLO IS ME! *teriak2 gaje*

Lanjuuut...!

* * *

"Pagi, Yukiko-chan!"

"Pagi, Yukiko-san!"

"Pagi, Yukiko!"

"Pagi, Senpai!"

"Heeeeeeey, Yukiko!"

Panggilan yang terakhir itu membuat Yukiko Amagi menoleh. Senyuman tersungging begitu ia menoleh, "Chie?". Chie Satonaka, sahabat baik Yukiko, berlari melintasi sepanjang lorong sambil meneriakkan namanya. Chie berhenti tepat di hadapan Yukiko sambil menunduk terengah-engah, "Ka-uuuuh... Sud-aaaaahhh... Hosh... Membawanya?" Tanya Chie di sela nafasnya yang memburu.

Senyum Yukiko makin melebar, juga wajahnya sedikit panas, ia sadar itu. Yukiko mengangguk. Chie pun ikut tersenyum dan menegakkan tubuhnya. Bersama-sama, mereka menjajakkan kaki menuju lantai dua.

"Bagaimana rencanamu memberikannya?" Tanya Chie dikanan Yukiko.

"Umm.. Entahlah.. Tapi.." Yukiko berhenti berjalan tiba-tiba.

Chie menoleh padanya, "Tapi apa?". Gadis bersweeter merah itu menelan ludah, "Aku takut _dia _tidak menerimanya." Dilepaskannya perasaan gugup Yukiko pada Chie. Hanya Chielah sahabatnya yang paling dipercaya. Oh selain Souji tentunya.

Chie mendecak; menarik Yukiko untuk kembali berjalan menuju kelas mereka karena bel telah berbunyi. "Jangan konyol! Dia seharusnya bahagia mendapatkan COKLAT darimu! Berterima kasih, malah. Tidak mungkin dia menolaknya. Ya ampun, kau tahu dia mencintaimu. Jangan khawatir!".

Yukiko terdiam dengan wajah semakin panas. Chie menekankan kata coklat padanya. Yah, hari ini kan valentine. Semalaman Yukiko sudah membuatkan Souji coklat valentine. Tidak yakin bentuknya sesuai harapan, habis gadis itu benar-benar amatir di dapur, tapi ia yakin rasanya tidak asin atau asam. Pedas, mungkin.

~OoOoO~

Souji Seta terpaku di tempatnya ketika melihat kekasihnya melintasi dirinya. "Pagi, Souji." Sapa Yukiko sedikit malu. Souji tersenyum dan menjawab, "Met pagi.". Dengan hanya menatap Yukiko, Souji selalu merasa tentram. Hanya gadis itu, dari ratusan gadis yang pernah di temuinya, yang mampu membuat Souji merasakan perasaan damai.

Merasa dirinya diawasi Souji, wajah Yukiko tersipu malu.

Yukiko menengadah menatap Souji ketika mata mereka bertemu.

Kelas sedang ramai, anak-anak sibuk menyalin PR sejarah pada buku Souji. Tapi juga tidak sedikit yang tidak memedulikan PR-nya dan malah asyik mengobrol. Yosuke belum datang, mungkin telat seperti biasanya. Sedangkan Chie sibuk keliling menanyakan anak-anak cewek yang membawa coklat.

Ditengah keramaian itu, tidak ada yang memperhatikan Souji maupun Yukiko.

Souji mendekati Yukiko lalu duduk di tepi meja gadis itu. Lelaki berperawakan misterius itu tidak mampu menyembunyikan senyumnya mengetahui pacarnya malu. Souji menyelipkan jari-jarinya ke samping kepala Yukiko, membuat wajah gadis itu makin merona.

"Nanti pulang... Kencan denganku dulu ya. Mau?" Tanya Souji merayu.

Yukiko mendengus kesal karena merasa di kerjai Souji, namun ia menjawab pasrah; "Ya, tentu saja.".

Guru Sejarah pun masuk dan seluruh kepala menoleh pada sang guru. Beberapa anak yang ketahuan mencontek, di beri hukuman membawa ember selama pelajaran sejarah berlangsung.

~OoOoO~

"Valentine's Day. Hari yang sering di habiskan para remaja untuk menunjukkan kasih sayang pada kekasihnya. Hari yang menurut Ibu pribadi, sangat menyenangkan. Bunga, coklat, ..."

Souji bosan mendengar guru bahasa mereka sibuk berceramah mengenai valentine. Souji mengedarkan pandangannya, dan melihat seluruh laki-laki di kelasnya sama bosannya dengan dirinya. Ada yang malah main _PSP_, tidur, maupun bengong menatap jendela.

Berbeda dengan para perempuan. Mereka justru tertarik pada pembahasan guru di depan kelas, dan sesekali tersenyum satu sama lain. Souji mendengus, dan ikut anak laki-laki lain yang tidur. Lumayanlah, dapat istirahat sebentar.

Sebelum hilang kesadaran, Chie menyentuh sikunya.

Souji menoleh dengan tatapan penuh tanda tanya.

"Kau tidak benci yang manis-manis kan?" Tanya Chie sambil berbisik.

"Uhhh.. Biasa saja. Kenapa?" Tanya Souji balik.

Chie hanya tersenyum sambil menggeleng, seakan ia mengetahui apa yang Souji tidak ketahui.

~OoOoO~

Bel pulang menggema sesekolah.

Namun bunyi bel itu teredam oleh suara teriakan dan jeritan anak-anak yang telah lama menantikan kencan valentine setelah sekolah. Bunyi banyak pintu di buka tergesa-gesa ikut membungkam bel pulang.

Begitu Yukiko selesai membereskan buku dan menutup risleting tasnya, Souji mengambil tas itu ke gendongannya. "Hey!" Gerutu Yukiko sambil menyusul Souji yang sudah nyaris keluar kelas.

"Kau tidak perlu membawanya, kau tahu. Aku bisa sendiri." Yukiko berdiri di hadapan Souji sambil mengulurkan tangannya; meminta tas miliknya.

Souji menggeleng, "Ambil sendiri." Ia pun berlari turun meninggalkan Yukiko.

Yukiko mengejar Souji layaknya anak kecil yang main kejar-kejaran.

~OoOoO~

"Filmnya seru." Komentar Yukiko.

Mereka baru saja selesai menonton Valentine's Day yang sedang ramai di bioskop. Sekarang mereka sedang berjalan menuju tempat yang di tunjukkan oleh Souji dekat bioskop.

"Yeah, setuju." Jawab Souji.

Souji menyodorkan soft drink yang di pegangnya pada Yukiko; menawarkan kepada gadis itu. Dengan wajah merah, Yukiko menyeruput minuman itu dari sedotan yang sama yang telah Souji pakai.

Wajah Yukiko berubah pucat saat ia buru-buru melepaskan bibirnya dari sedotan. "Dingin!" Jeritnya tertahan.

Souji tergelak melihat gadisnya termakan keusilannya.

Yukiko menggeram dan mendorong tubuh Souji keras-keras, "Menyebalkan!" Gerutunya.

Souji terus tertawa melihat reaksi Yukiko. Tapi segera saja, ia mengalungkan lengannya di leher Yukiko dan memohon ampunan gadis itu, "Bercanda... Bercanda... Yaampun jangan marah padaku..." Di dekatkannya wajah laki-laki itu pada Yukiko.

Merasakan kening Souji menyentuh pelipisnya, wajah Yukiko merona. Sekali lagi Yukiko mendorong Souji jauh-jauh. Gengsi.

Souji tersenyum dan melepas rangkulannya. "Duduk yuk." Ajak Souji sambil menuju kursi taman terdekat. Yukiko mengikuti.

Baru sadar Yukiko, mereka ada di taman pinggir kota. Taman ini terawat, bersih, dan kadang sering di pakai sebagai sarana bermesraan anak-anak SMA Inaba. Untungnya, kali ini sedang sepi hingga Souji dan Yukiko mendapat privasi.

Yukiko dan Souji hanya duduk diam sambil menatap cakrawala yang berwarna oranye pucat. Bulan terlihat mengintip dari balik awan. Angin malam mulai berhembus menenangkan hati berdebar Yukiko.

Merasa _timing_ ini sempurna, Yukiko mengeluarkan coklatnya dari tas.

"Ini, untukmu." Di berikannya coklat itu pada Souji.

Souji membelalak, "Serius?" Tanyanya tak percaya. Yukiko tersenyum dan mengangguk. Souji menerimanya dengan perasaan senang yang tidak malu di tunjukkannya, "Makasih! Kukira kau tidak membuatkannya untukku." Goda Souji.

"Hmmm... Mungkin lebih baik kalau aku tidak membuatkannya untukmu. Mungkin Yosuke lebih menghargai coklatku bila kuberikan padanya." Balas Yukiko yang ikut menggoda Souji.

Souji cemberut dan merapat pada Yukiko, "Apa maksudmu aku tidak menghargai coklatmu?" Sahutnya cemburu karena Yukiko mengungkit-ungkit kemungkinan coklat tersebut di berikan untuk Yosuke. Yukiko tersenyum misterius dan membuang wajahnya agar tidak terlihat Souji. Gadis itu menahan tawa melihat kelakuan Souji yang kekanakan.

"Hey, jawab."

Yukiko masih tidak menoleh.

"Yukiko..." Suaranya melembut, nyaris berbisik.

Perlahan, Yukiko menoleh pada Souji. Tiba-tiba mulutnya di jejali coklat miliknya sendiri. Terasa di bibir Yukiko, bekas gigitan Souji yang sekarang di gigitnya. Wajahnya kembali memerah.

"Enak..." Komentar Souji sambil mengunyah coklat dari Yukiko.

Melihat Souji menikmati coklat itu juga rasa coklat itu yang untungnya manis, bukan pedas, Yukiko merasa senang. Jadi saat Souji meminta Yukiko bersender pada dirinya dengan gerakan tubuh, Yukiko tidak menolak ataupun gengsi.

"Syukurlah, kalau begitu. Padahal saat aku membuatnya, tidak sengaja ketumpahan lada saat coklatnya masih panas." Sahut Yukiko geli.

"WHAAAAAAAAT?" Keluh Souji sambil tergelak. Mereka berdua tertawa.

"Dasar..." Souji mengacak-acak rambut Yukiko. Yukiko menepuk tangan Souji yang bandel.

Sementara Souji sibuk ngemil coklat, Yukiko menyisir rambutnya yang diberantaki Souji dengan jari-jarinya. Souji terdiam melihat Yukiko yang tampak memukau di sebelahnya. Rambut panjang Yukiko tergerai sempurna di bahu gadis itu.

Saat Yukiko kembali menyender pada Souji, Souji mengelus rambut Yukiko. Kelembutannya membuat Yukiko menoleh bingung. Mata mereka bertemu dalam jarak yang begitu dekat.

Perlahan, Souji memajukan wajahnya. Begitu pula dengan gerakan samar Yukiko yang ikut maju menuju bibir Souji.

Mereka pun berciuman. Lembut dan hangat, Souji menyentuh leher Yukiko dengan tangannya yang bebas dari coklat. Sementara Yukiko menumpukan tangannya yang sedikit bergetar di kursi taman. Souji mendorong leher Yukiko semakin mendekatinya, menempelkan bibirnya semakin erat dengan bibir Yukiko.

Setelah sekian detik, Yukiko melepas ciuman itu. Di jilatnya bibir bawahnya yang terkena coklat dari mulut Souji. Wajah gadis itu merah padam. Bukan ini pertama kalinya ia berciuman dengan Souji, namun perasaan yang dirasakannya saat Souji menciumnya tidak pernah berubah seperti pertama kali ia berciuman dengan Souji.

Souji tampak sedikit malu, sedikit, lalu kembali makan coklat valentine-nya. Mereka diam beberapa saat sementara langit menggelap.

Souji mengeluarkan _handphone_-nya dan mulai mengetik e-mail kepada Yosuke, Chie, Naoto, Teddy, Kanji, dan Rise. "Main kembang api yuk malam ini. Aku juga mengajak yang lainnya. Kau mau kan?" Ajak Souji sambil membuang bungkus coklat dan minumannya yang sudah tandas.

Yukiko tersenyum, "Tentu.".

Souji mengembalikan HP-nya ke kantung setelah ia selesai mengentik e-mail. Ia berdiri dari duduknya, dan mengulurkan tangan kepada Yukiko. Yukiko menyambutnya dan mereka bergenggaman tangan menuju rumah Dojima, tempat mereka akan main kembang api bersama Paman Souji dan Nanako. Mereka berjalan sambil mengobrol, dan sesekali Souji mengecup pipi pacarnya yang manis itu.

**_The End_**

* * *

Aaaaah, gawaaat!

Pasti jelek! Oh jelek...

Maaf kalau cerita ini ga mutu banget, ga modal, mirip sampah. Bener deh, mohon maaf karena jelek bangeeeeet banget banget!

Sejelek-jeleknya jelek, saya tetap menerima review... Hehe...

Thanks for reading and happy valentine's day for who celebrate it!


End file.
